leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG087
}} Crazy as a Lunatone (Japanese: 神秘！宇宙から来たポケモン！？ Mystery! A Pokémon from Space!?) is the 87th episode of the , and the 361st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 29, 2004 and in the United States on August 20, 2005. Blurb Ken and Mary of the Pokémon Mystery Club (PMC) are once again looking for a Pokémon from outer space, checking the site of a meteor crash. A Lunatone emerges and zaps them, erasing their memories of the encounter. Meanwhile, Ash and friends reach Volley Town, finding it strangely deserted. They walk into the Pokémon Center for assistance but Nurse Joy is zoned out and unhelpful. Brock doesn't believe it's the real Nurse Joy. Team Rocket sneaks into the Pokémon Center, but bump into Ash and friends. When Nurse Joy approaches, they all run, and hide in a storage room. There, they run into the frightened Lunatone. It tries to use Psychic on them, but passes out instead. Nurse Joy returns to normal and treats Lunatone. It needs moonlight to survive, so they decide to take it up to nearby Camerupt Point where the full moon shines. They hide the Pokémon from the PMC in a cart and pull it up the hill, but are cut off by Team Rocket. Team Rocket gets into a fight with the Pokémon Mystery Club. The PMC sends Team Rocket blasting off. Pikachu, Mudkip, and Beautifly team up to drive off the PMC, but they won't be defeated. The full moon rises and Lunatone charges up and send the pair off with Hidden Power. The kids then bid farewell to Lunatone. Plot At the crack of dawn, a meteor crashes on Earth and sends out a shock wave felt for miles. The PMC (Pokémon Mystery Club), which consists of Ken and Mary, are psyched about this, so they hurry to check it out. Taking out their flashlights and equipment, they use their skills to construct a mechanical vehicles with robotic arms. This mecha has a searchlight as well, so they use that to search for the meteor and successfully spot it. Next, they use a missile-launcher to blast it enough to get samples. Out of the meteor comes a bright glow, and within seconds, the Moon rises up from the rocks. This is the kind of exotic find that would especially spark the PMC's interest, so they attempt to use the arms to grab Lunatone and study it. Unfortunately for them, Lunatone is very agile and good at dodging and evading the arms. As it sees its chance, it uses telekinesis to lift the heavy vehicle, distracting Ken and Mary. They desperately try zapping it but Lunatone just absorbs the energy. Lunatone then opens its eye and freezes Ken and Mary in the red glow of . Lunatone floats away and escapes to the nearby town. and are making their way to Lilycove City and they decide to stop at Volley Town, ostensibly to rest at a Pokémon Center. , who are hiding in the nearby bushes and snacking on rice crackers, also heard the crash. They begin spying on Ash and company. They're also interested in the meteor. They actually have an idea of where it landed, so as usual, they’re gonna get it for . Volley Town resembles a ghost town. No people on the streets, tumbleweeds rolling by, and basically a creepy vibe, a bit like Dark City in Kanto. They discover that the Pokémon Center is also deserted, without even a Nurse Joy behind the counter to welcome them. Then, she emerges from the back room, having heard them, she came to investigate. However, although doesn’t realize it, she’s not very nice. In fact, she’s acting like she doesn’t know what they’re doing here, and when asked to heal Pokémon or let them stay, she rudely refuses, and tells them that this is a bad choice for a Pokémon Center, and walks out. Everyone is flabbergasted at Nurse Joy’s strange behavior. Brock, however, considers himself the "Nurse Joy expert" and takes out of his backpack something he’s been hiding from us for a long time: a photo album of all the Joys! He claims to know them all very well, and no Joy would ever act like that without reason. But anyway, since Volley Town Joy is being so stubborn, they might as well enjoy a good meal while at the Center. People and Pokémon alike chow down, but suddenly seems to be picking up something but then shrugs and walks away. Seconds later, Brock realizes that Lombre is missing and its dish is still full. Apparently, Lombre heard something in the nearby bushes and decided to investigate, only to be grabbed by two suspicious-looking people, who have now caught everyone's attention. They instantly suspect Team Rocket, but are shocked to realize that these people have a Pokédex machine they are using to get info on Lombre. After getting the info, they decide to remove their masks, and reveal themselves as Ken and Mary from the PMC. Ash and Brock sure remember them from back when they helped that . Ken and Mary tell them about the meteor crash and how they were the first to get to it. After much investigating, they found a mysterious Pokémon emerge, which must mean there are more Pokémon in outer space. Thinking fast, they say their goodbyes and rush off to look for it. The person most interested in this seems to be Max, who can’t wait to discover it. Brock explains since it had been discovered that came from outer space, it’s possible that other Pokémon also come from outer space. Then, they realize that with such an incident as this one going on, it's no wonder Joy would be busy, she’s probably studying data! They get back to the Pokémon Center to help, but are careful not to annoy Joy. Team Rocket are also just as interested, so while spying on them in the bushes, they decide to follow them to the center. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, it's closed by the time they get there, so they will have to get in through the window. With a simple ladder, it’s pretty darn easy for them. However, they make a bit too big of a crash when landing inside. Naturally, Ash and company investigate the crash and come to a long hallway. They see a rather disturbing shadow, and Max wonders aloud if that is the Pokémon from outer space. But it's only Team Rocket who are threatening to get to the meteor before anyone else does. Joy's voice interrupts them. Nervously, Team Rocket and the group go into hiding, afraid to be caught by Nurse Joy. Everyone winds up hiding in the Center's storage room. A rustling sound coming from some nearby boxes causes James to turn his flashlight in that direction and he discovers Lunatone. Ash checks the Pokédex for info, and it classifies Lunatone as the "Meteor Pokémon", saying that it is said to have come from outer space! But why is it in the storage room? Maybe so that nobody else can find it. Suddenly, the light clicks on, and Joy appears in the doorway. She’s definitely surprised they found Lunatone and is even more surprised when Team Rocket threaten to capture it. Sending out and , they try a combined and . Lunatone opens its eye and easily takes care of them with a , knocking them both out. However, after such a powerful attack, Lunatone collapses on the floor, tired out. Brock offers to help Joy with Lunatone before she asks for any help. Meanwhile, is conversing with Lunatone in the corner. He actually seems to feel quite sorry for it, and wants to help it. However, he is overruled by his human partners, who insist on using force. They command their respective Pokémon to use Needle Arm and Poison Tail. Realizing that Lunatone is too tired to battle, Ash has interfere and blast all three of them off (including Meowth) through the roof with a . While examining Lunatone at the table, Joy declares that it's in a really weak condition, and there’s only one way they can heal it. They will have to expose it to moonlight. However, Joy tells them that the best place in the area to be exposed to bright moonlight is on Camerupt Point. It’s not hard to miss, as it's just over the river and through an area with twin mountains that look like the formation of a ’s back. That would be no trouble for them, seeing as they saw a Camerupt recently and have a basic idea in their mind of what the mountain would look like. As they embark on their journey through the mountains, they bring Lunatone with them in a big cardboard box on wheels, along with some other aid equipment. Pikachu is in there too, to keep an eye on Lunatone and make sure it’s okay, and that it doesn’t go crazy. Suddenly, they run into the PMC once again, who ask if they’ve seen the meteor or the mysterious Moon-shaped Pokémon. Not sure if PMC is on the level, Team Twerp explain that they have no idea where the Pokémon is. Then, they lead Ken and Mary on a wild goose chase, giving random directions, and then passing by, glad to get them out of their way. Ken is a little suspicious, so they take out their kit and once again build a machine to help them find it. The twerps have nearly reached the top, and Max is the first to notice a distant formation in the rocks which looks exactly like the back of a Camerupt. Being the Pokémon expert, they trust them, but Joy confirms him correct anyway. As they let Pikachu and Lunatone out, Joy checks her watch, and says that the moon should rise right about now. A big round yellow thing rising above the mountains proves only to be Team Rocket in their balloon, still not having given up. As they stretch out their mechanical claw to grab Lunatone, Ash tries jumping in between the claw and Lunatone, but is stopped by the fact that the claw from the PMC mecha has already come between Team Rocket and Lunatone. After a bit of verbal arguing, Ken and Mary’s vehicle shakes Team Rocket's balloon up a bit, since the PMC vehicle is heavier, but they don’t let go. Seeing that both arms are made of metal, they zap the balloon and send Team Rocket off. Ash and his friends try to stop the PMC. Pikachu tries an , but is knocked back by the machine’s arm. tries a , hitting them a little, but suffers the same fate. tries a different strategy, using her ’s , dealing them a lot of damage! Mudkip still has some energy, so it helps with Water Gun. As does Pikachu, who helps a bit with Thunderbolt. Not much damage is done to the machine, unfortunately. Suddenly, Joy notices that the moon is rising. Everyone watches as it slowly rises, and Lunatone uses its technique, replenishing all its energy back to normal. Since Lunatone recovered, PMC wanted it even more. As they make one final attempt to grab it, Lunatone uses its , destroying the machine, and blasting it off! Ash expresses pride for being involved in solving such a huge mystery, and helping an exotic Pokémon like Lunatone. However, they soon part, as Lunatone is headed back to its home on the Moon. Everyone waves and slowly watches as Lunatone drifts off. Major events * and from the Pokémon Mystery Club return. * and encounter the Pokémon Mystery Club again. * and Max meet the Pokémon Mystery Club. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia * The design of Ken and Mary's Pokédex is based on the Game Boy Advance SP. It uses the "Dexter" voice rather than the "Dextette" of and 's Hoenn Pokédex. * When shows the others a book with pictures of other Nurse Joys, the tanned one from The Joy of Pokémon is shown. However, at the time of her appearance, Brock was with Professor Ivy and did not travel with Ash. However, it is possible he learned about her through independent research. * The episode name is a play on the phrases, "crazy as a lunatic" and "crazy as a loon". * This is the first episode to use music from Gotta Dance!!. However, the background music is replaced in the dub. * Jessie's Dustox is the only current party Pokémon not featured in this episode. Errors * When appears during 's motto, it seems to have two "spikes" on its "back" rather than one. * During the battle between Team Rocket and the , the 'R' on Jessie's shirt is reversed. * Either there are two Pokémon Centers, or the scenario of the Pokémon Center changes from one place to another during the episode. At first, when the group enters the Center, there is a building behind them. Later, they are hiding behind a bush, right where the building was. * When Team Rocket blasts off the first time, Chimecho is heard even though it hadn't come out of its Poké Ball. After Team Rocket's second blast off (by the PMC), it is heard again. * When everyone is eating, is eating with the other Pokémon, but when notices it's missing, its bowl is isolated from the rest. AG087 Error.png|Chimecho's extra "spike" Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=הפוקימון מהחלל החיצון |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |hi=अंतरिक्ष से आया Lunatone }} 087 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy de:Verrückt nach Lunastein es:EP363 fr:AG087 ja:AG編第87話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第87集